Gears of Neptunia
by Courier47
Summary: After a short retirement, a veteran Gear is brought back into the COG to partake in a secret op, in Gamindustri, three adventurers are found dead at the hands of strange robots of unknown origin, in a dangerous situation that could lead to war, no one realises that a greater threat, is watching from the shadows. (Rated M for GOW, duh)


**'If I don't write to empty my mind, I go mad!'**

 **-lord Byron**

 **Well...hello everyboby.**

 **I'm just getting constantly hit with writers block and family matters, so excuse the lateness of [KAMEN RIDE:NEPTUNIA], but I've made this story for the time being, though it's just drivel.**

 **Nothing else, enjoy.**

 **!Disclaimer!**

 **I DON'T OWN GEARS OF WAR OR HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA!**

 **BOTH FRANCHISES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS (Gearbox software/The coalition and IF/Compile heart)**

 **I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**

 **Gears of Neptunia**

 **[Act 1: trial by adorable Waifu's, chapter 1: prologue]**

 **{2 weeks before the Swarm}**

 **[undisclosed location]**

I'd lost count of how long I been in this cell, waiting for something to happen, sitin' in a comfortable bed, with three meals a day, with food fit for a fucking king! At least to that was the case to me.

The cell hadn't changed since I got thrown in here, three steel blue, almost purple walls surrounded me, the only lighting in here being the built in neon purple lights embedded into the walls.

The bars separating me from the outside world were made of the same stuff as the walls, so slamming myself against them was a major no-go.

The smell, heh, well it wasn't what you'd expect from a normal prison, The place smelled as if it was cleaned regularly, and with some seriously good stuff too.

Who ever these guy's were, while had amazing cleaning ladies, they weren't all that thorough, sure they took my knife mounted on my leg and other, more obvious pieces of equipment I had on me before being knocked out, so I wasn't entitled to cutting things or myself to pass the time or just blowing my brains out in order to prevent the "enemy" from getting any vital info.

But they left my armour on me, minus the helmet, the sky blue it came stock standard with was slightly darkened over the years by dirt, spilled oil and little bits of blood, giving it a far more used look, the blue identification lights flickered and beamed, illuminating the room in a blue Hugh, trying to drown out the purple one already in place.

The most prominent part of the armour was on the chest plate, a cog with a human skull in the middle, a symbol, an emblem, of the coalition of governments, of the Gears, the crimson omen.

Well technically it was a black omen but ya' get the idea.

My cog tags were hidden underneath my massive body armour, making it almost invisible to the unperceptive eye.

I was brought out from my comfort by the sound of foot steps, in file and trained, _'Guards here already huh?'_

The foot steps ceased and two guards were in front of my cell, they wore a purple-ish steel armour and white robe combination, they held long ornate spears, with purple and gold finishes, all together giving them a royal and heroic aura.

In summary, they were for show, sure, to a civilian they looked all professional and awe-inspiring! But to a veteran of war, to someone who had seen true battle and lost many a-friend in the line of duty? They were pathetic, that armour would probably only last seconds in the field, gold and spray painted steel would only cause more harm than good, I.e lit on fire and the metal melting, burning and fusing itself into your skin, and spears would do jack-shit against a DeeBee wearing full body armour, hell, Let alone a locust!...if they were still around that is.

"ARISE PRISONER! YOUR TRIAL AWAITS!" One of the brave little fuckers shouted, trying his best to sound "commanding" and "fearsome", Barely registered to me, didn't even feel a little piss trickle out.

I didn't move, just waited for a reaction, hoping to God for one, just so I could wipe that stupid look off their faces.

"PRISONER, I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!" The sounds of the cell door opening and footsteps making they're way towards me rewarded my patience, just as the little shit put his hand on my shoulder, I struck.

I leapt from the bed onto my feet, before grabbing the guard's arm and planting it onto his back, sweeped him off his feet with mine and slammed him into the ground, a rewarding cry and what I thought was a sharp snap was all I heard from the guy as he hit the floor, hard.

Just as I was about to take it a step further, I felt the cold steel of the other guard's spear aimed at the back of my neck, forcing me to let go of the shithead and rise to my full height.

And I swear I heard his bones shaking by this point.

Male Seran's have always been known for their large heights, mostly ranging from 6'0 and higher, but I was a freak compared to these guys, poor bastard's eyes only came up to my chin Before they had to angle themselves up.

"C-come with us p-prisoner, Yo-your trial awaits." The guy stammered out, completely betraying his emotions in hiding them, I could of just grabbed the spear out of the guy's hands and killed em' both right now, though I doubt I'd get far with that plan, I complied and started walking outside of the cell, the second guard's spear still aimed at my back, once he was sure that I was out of sight he rushed to his friend, turning him over onto his back.

"Paul? Paul! Ah Shit, Wake up man!" The poor bastard on the ground just groaned in response.

As I walked through the hall of cells I noticed a group of guards at the end, all just siting around and waiting, one of them, who was leaning against a wall, looked up from his phone to see my closing-in form.

"Uh captain? The prisoner, He's coming!" He said as he pointed his spear down the hall and hastily slipped his phone into his pocket, the others, including one with a purple and gold sash around his shoulder, looked too, they shit themselves back to work and surrounded me, all of their dainty spears pointed up.

"Delona, check on Paul and Omar dammit, make sure they aren't dead." The guy with the sash motioned his head down the hall to one of his men, back down to my cell where I left retard one and two, he nodded and booked it.

Me and the "captain" of the group just stared into each other, looking for crack in the Defensive, though it was clear as day to both of us neither would back down.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you got out of that cell without an escort or why you aren't wearing restraints, but I'm guessing this had something to do with the shouting I just heard, right?" The captain didn't miss a beat as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and in my size too!

"Aw, for me? You shouldn't have." I said, faking a smile as I raised my wrists towards him, to be honest trying to fight my way out now would be suicide without my weapons, so I just played it safe, besides it could get interesting.

The other guy came back and leaned into the captain's ear, whispering his findings, he nodded again and the guard ran out of the hall, probably looking for a medic.

The captain looked towards me once more and glared.

"You know this is going to make things worse for you, right?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who went full retard." I started walking towards the exit, with the other guards following behind.

"Meh, true." The captain started walking as well, making his beside me.

 **-Gears of Neptunia-**

We walked through more halls, though these ones were far more furnished compared the gulag below, turns and twists trying their hardest to make me lost, not that I was paying any attention.

I noticed the theme of purple as I walked, whoever ran the show here must really like the colour

What happened next fucking surprised me, as the guard detail n' me started walking around another corner, a speeding pink blob almost knocked me onto my ass, instead it went the other way, and the blob, who turned out to be a young girl with an unhealthy addiction to the colour pink, was on the ground caressing her fore head.

She wore a pink, sleeveless jumper and a pair detachable sleeves made of the same woolly material, covering her legs was a red plaid skirt, black leggings, pink stockings and boots, even her hair was a shade of pink.

But her attire wasn't what bothered me, no, what bothered me were the impossible lumps on her chest.

 _'Either she's got a good plastic surgeon or those are miracles.'_

"Ah, lady Compa, are you alright? I assume your going to see private Paul about his injuries?" The captain asked as he reached down, giving her a hand up.

"O-oh, captain, Thanks and yes, I heard someone was injured, I just couldn't standby and not do anything!" The pink ball of energy said vigorously as she took the captains hand and hefted herself up, "T-though i forgot to ask where he was, hehe."

Just before he could reply I decided to butt in.

"In the dungeon, on the ground, with a caved-in chest, and you might wanna hurry he probably has a punctured lung." The girls eyes widened at hearing the possible severity of "Paul's" injuries, while the captain just glared again.

"Well, thank you for wanting to help, but as you heard, I really don't think you have the right..."training" for private Paul's injury." The captain said with a grimace, "But you can help him get to the infirmary, right? You won't be able to help him on site, but the basilicom medic's should be able to help him."

"O-okay, I'll head over to the dungeon and help the medics, and is it okay of me to ask, who's this." The walking bubble gum asked, motioning towards me.

"This, lady Compa, is the prisoner who almost murdered private Paul." Her eyes once again widened as she stared at me horror, she should have took a picture, would've lasted longer.

Compa shook her head and just started running in the direction we came from, trying her hardest to "Get away from the monster".

After some more non-stop walking the guards and I came across a large main hall, with a pair of big-ass doors at the end with two more guards, sentries, at both sides of it, glaring at my armoured ass as I approached, whispering, thanks to years of fighting locust, I caught a little of their conversation.

"So, that's the guy in command of those robots that lady NepGear's been taking apart so much lately?"

"Mhmm, Heard he showed up only a couple of weeks ago, no one's actually seen any living people among the bots before he arrived."

"Really? Think these guys are trying invade gamindustri or somthin'? And they're getting ready to start by sending high-rank commanders!?"

'Nah, we're here to steal your bikini's and leotards and harvest your vegetables for our own land so we can turn em' into super weapons! Hmpf, Fucking idiots.' I thought as we came face to face with the doors, the sentries moved to open them, the two had heave and throw their bodies into the doors to even get them to move.

A bright light shown through the opening, highlighting me and the guard detail behind me, the guards flinched and covered their eyes, while I examined where I would be tried.

Inside was a massive atrium constructed into a circular shape, the walls had rows of seats built into them, stands, for civilians or the jury i didn't know, surrounding the space in front of me, probably where I was gonna' stand. In the middle of the stands separating the left and right sides was a staircase leading up to four thrones of different designs and emblems imprinted upon them.

The one furthest to the right was made of leather and carbon fibre, with what looked like speakers built into the sides of the headrest.

The farthest to the left was made from wood, with an intricate piece of blue cloth draped over the top with an out line made of white fur.

The closest to the right was made from a black metal and gold, built with beauty and functionality in mind, though it reeked of pompousness and spoiled luxuries.

The last throne was the one that looked like it belonged here the most, it was made from the same blue-ish metal that made up the walls and the same embedded lights too.

We all moved to the middle of the room, some of the detail had moved towards other, smaller doors in the room, the captain stood next to me, making sure I didn't make any moves while I was being tried.

Just then, the opening of multiple doors echoed through out the room, people started crowding the stands, filling out every seat that was available, you'd think they were gonna see a thrashball game.

Once everyone was seated, another pair of doors opened, the sound of clicking heels came from behind the thrones, and considering that no sane man, especially a male judge would wear high heels to a court, I knew I was screwed.

Four women appeared from behind the four thrones, of varying looks, heights and bosom sizes, firmly telling me that plastic surgeons must get good pay around here, though it seemed not everyone had a "big" preference.

They all sat in their respective chairs, then the one with purple hair spoke.

"Good morning, my loyal subjects. We are here to witness and judge the case of the People of Gamidustri versus..." quite quickly, silence filled the room, giving off a really awkward atmosphere, Purple's stoic expression disappeared as she looked towards me in an embarrassed manner, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again? We never got the chance to hear it before hand."

All of a sudden the room erupted in the sounds of hands meeting faces and groans of annoyance, I noticed a young girl with pink hair in the crowd shaking her head in disappointment.

 _'Really? This is the trial for my life? Their the ones who are gonna' sentence me? An airhead, a snob, a midget and a porn star!? I'm really fucked now aren't I?'_

"For a leader of a country You're not that professional, are you." It was less of a question and more of an analysis, the snob decided to speak next.

"Well, the trial was supposed to be yesterday, but we haven't used this room in years and it was in quite the state of disrepair, we spent the entire day just to refurbish everything! It would have been finished sooner if a certain someone had stopped messing around!" The purple air head looked away form the snob, whistling away innocently.

"...it's Alex."

"Huh?" Everyone looked towards me.

"My name, its Alex, Sergeant Alex Leroy the second."

The airhead nodded and resumed her speech.

"Versus Alex Leroy the second, this is a fair trial, he shall be judged by us CPU's, CPU candidates and choice individuals, who shall not be named to protect their identities, Alex, do you have anything to say before the trial starts?"

Didn't have to think to long for my answer.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Very well then, let the trial commence."

 **-Gears of Neptunia-**

 **[chapter end]**

 **Finally, this drivel is complete and I can get to work on my other stories.**

 **For those of you still wondering about what Alex's armour looks like, it's Recruit clayton carmine's armour from gears of war 3, without the helmet though.**

 **Hmm...shit's been going up and down hill recently for me, one thing after another, I'm leaving school soon, haven't got anything in mind to do now between now and my sixteenth birthday, so I'll be working on this for the rest of my spare time.**

 **Can't think of anything else to add, pretty empty headed tonight, oh**

 **Well, GOODNIGHT EVERYBOBY!**

 **NEXT TIME!**

"Well Sergeant Leroy, do you mind explaining why your here?"

 _'Heh, I've been asking that same question myself.'_

"Sergeant, good to see you again, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"I need you for an operation of high importance, This is top secret and no other person outside of this room besides those I authorise can hear about it, do I make myself clear?"

"Suit up ladies! And actual women, we got a convoy to run."

The lost gear is held up by four strange women, they ask him to explain himself, so that's what he does.

 **[Act 1: trial by adorable waifu's, chapter 2, why are we here?]**


End file.
